Awkweird
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: Two years ago, in their sophomore year of college, Kim and Ron mutually decided to just be best friends again. Two years later, as college seniors, they realize that they really are good together after all...only after some humorous and feelsy sitches!
1. Center Will Not Hold

**Two Years Ago**

Neither realized how bad things had gotten…at least, not until the bickering became constant. Their latest argument had been the final straw.

"What are we doing?" Kim asked. "Look at us—all we ever do is fight anymore."

"Funny how we didn't realize it until now," Ron replied. "What are we gonna do, KP?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Everything's so different now. It's like, now that we're used to being in a relationship rather than just being friends, we don't communicate as well."

"Because we're scared to ruin anything, even though all the miscommunication has only led to fights," Ron explained.

"Yeah, that," Kim agreed. "I miss my best friend. We used to tell each other everything without fear."

"I miss my best friend too," he admitted.

"Maybe we should—" they spoke in unison, stopping mid-sentence when they realized.

"I don't want to break up." Kim's eyes welled up with tears as she went to sit beside him.

"I know; neither do I, KP," he replied, holding her close. "But maybe it's for the best…ya know, try to get back to how we used to be."

"Do you really think it's possible?" she asked, her voice wavering from the tears she cried.

"Anything's possible for a Possible," Ron teased. This lightened up the tension, causing them to both laugh, if only for a moment.

"So, I guess that's that," Kim sighed. Nothing was said for a short while until she spoke up again. "Well, I, uh, have a big test to study for."

They both got up off of Ron's bed. He followed her to the door, ready to close it once she left. Of course, he should've known she'd surprise him one last time. As soon as she crossed over the threshold, Kim stopped in her tracks, turned toward him, and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back just as tightly, neither wanting to truly let go. Kim had stepped back first.

"I love—I mean, sweet dreams," she stammered.

"I love—I mean, sweet dreams too," he smiled sadly.

And then, the door was closed—both literally and figuratively.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know...how terrible, how horrible of me to write such a thing. The rest of the story takes place two years after this scene, so expect some humor, a lot of feels, and misunderstandings.


	2. Accidental Double Date

_Ring._

"Hello?" Ron asked when he answered the unknown number.

"Ron, what's a good restaurant for dates?" the voice asked.

"Jason? How'd you get my number?" Ron was momentarily confused. Jason was on the football team with him, but they never really talked outside of practice.

"Don't worry about that. Restaurant choices?" Jason insisted.

"Uh, I dunno, Chez Couteaux, but they're kinda pricey," Ron suggested. "Oh! Sunset Terrace is good!"

"Perfect! I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Thanks, man," Jason told him before hanging up.

"That was weird," Ron muttered to himself, soon shrugging it off.

* * *

"Sunset Terrace? Good choice," Kim smiled.

The hostess approached them.

"Name of the reservation?" the hostess—Amy—asked.

"Reservation? Did we need one?" Jason mentally panicked.

"Well, yes, generally, but I could squeeze you in at a communal table if that's alright," Amy suggested.

"Is that—?" Jason began.

"It's perfect," Kim assured him.

When the hostess led them to their seats, Kim's eyes widened. They'd be sitting right beside Ron and his date—a girl named Cheyenne. She was a bubbly blonde teammate of Kim's.

Ron must have noticed at that moment, because he perked up.

"Kim, hey…" he trailed off.

"Oh, you called Ron for dating advice," Cheyenne pointed out to Jason.

"Restaurant advice," Jason corrected her.

Both Cheyenne and Jason knew of Kim and Ron's history, but they were both determined to have a good time. As for the two best friends who hardly hung out anymore, it was—for lack of a better word—awkweird.

"It's fine, you guys just do your own thing and ignore us," Cheyenne told Kim and Jason. "There's no reason this has to be weird."

"You want to split an appetizer?" Jason asked Kim.

"Sure," she replied. "You pick."

"Can't go wrong with crab, right?" he suggested to her.

Kim opened her mouth to protest, but Ron spoke up.

"Kim hates crab, and lobster, shrimp, crawfish…" he rambled on.

"That's not true," Kim told Ron. "Well, as long as there's no shells or claws involved."

"Got it," Jason replied. "Then the baked French brie—"

"Fried pickles," Ron coughed, not so subtly.

"The fried pickles," Jason repeated.

"My favorite," Kim smiled, giving a look to Ron as if to say 'stop it.'

An awkward silence settled over them.

"Who's up for cocktails?" Cheyenne suggested.

"Me!"

"Sounds good!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

After the first round of cocktails were down, their main courses arrived. Ron had, of course, ordered a platter of restaurant style nachos.

"Okay, I have kind of a personal question for you," Kim told Cheyenne.

"Go for it," she encouraged.

"What's the one thing you regret the most?" Kim asked. She was protective of her best friend still, and if she admitted it, a little jealous too.

"Getting right down to the gritty details," Cheyenne joked. "I regret dating this one guy in high school. He was bad news completely, but I couldn't help myself; unsuspecting freshman dating a senior. He was the type who hung out with the wrong crowd. He had, like, a ton of tattoos all over. I could never ink my entire body like that."

"Says the girl with the sugar skull tattoo," Jason remarked snidely.

"How do you…know that?" Ron asked, taking another sip of his cocktail.

Kim and Ron's heads turned to look at Jason, silently trying to persuade him to answer, while Cheyenne looked off into the distance awkwardly.

"You probably saw it at a beach party or something," Kim explained for him, but his facial expression betrayed him.

No words needed to be said. It was obvious that Jason and Cheyenne had had a fling at one time.

"Check please!" Ron and Jason requested.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** this double date was inspired by a scene in 3x02 of Shadowhunters...awkweird, right? lol


	3. The Calm During the Storm

The only bad thing about having cheer practice and football practice at the same time was that Kim had to put up with seeing Ron make flirty eyes at Cheyenne.

"I mean, can you believe it, Monique?" Kim huffed in annoyance. "She's playing him like a fiddle."

"Look, Kim, I love you, girl, but you're jellin' so hard right now," Monique told her. "You and Ron were having issues and y'all mutually decided to go back to just being best friends."

"I'm not jelling," Kim insisted. "I'm just looking out for him. I've moved on, Monique. It's been two years. I'm with Jason and we're perfectly fine."

"Mhmm," Monique rolled her eyes.

"Look, I want him to be happy, even if it isn't with me," Kim explained. "Of course I still love him, but sometimes, that alone isn't enough. We spent the last two years trying to get back to the essence of our friendship, and it worked. We're not dumb enough to try anything that could ruin it for good, ya know?"

"Alright, I was wrong then," Monique admitted. "I understand your need to look out for him. Love is blind and all that."

"Who said he loved her? That's a little quick," Kim snapped. Monique raised her eyebrows, challenging her friend. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous."

"No shame in that, girl," Monique smiled sadly as Kim went to rejoin the squad.

* * *

"Get him! What? No. No no no no! I need to be revived!" Kim was really getting into the Call of Duty Zombies game she was playing with Ron at his apartment.

"Got your back, KP!" he told her, just as his character went to revive her. "Ahhh, no, why would you do that!?"

"Sorry!" Kim replied, trying to get the zombie horde under control.

"Noooooo!" she and Ron both shouted in unison, laughing together all the while.

"Get me another slice of pizza?" she asked him, holding out her plate.

"Not after leaving me with that zombie horde," he joked, still taking the plate and putting another slice on it for her. "I should just eat your share."

"Oh, c'mon, no!" she laughed, reaching out for the plate. He made her work for it, eventually giving in, only because she knew where he was ticklish.

"Remember when we were kids, playing up in the treehouse?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" Kim replied, "…what of it?"

"I was just thinking of that pact we made," Ron told her.

"I remember," she smiled. "You told me that if anyone ever broke my heart, you'd always be there to put it back together again…and I promised you the same."

"Did I uphold my end?" he asked. "Are you…okay?"

"Ron, the decision was mutual. It hurt us both, but it was better in the long run," she told him. "I mean, look at us. We're okay. We're still best friends. You're happy. I'm happy."

What was unspoken was the fact that they both knew the other wasn't happy with their current relationship, but neither wanted to voice it to the other for fear of being wrong.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep," Kim filled in the silence since Ron hadn't replied.

"Uh, yeah, me too," he agreed. "Big test tomorrow, anyways."

"Sweet dreams." She spoke it softly, completely changing the meaning of it. For them, this was 'I love you.'

"Sweet dreams, Kim."

* * *

After the door was shut, she found herself unable to move away from it, but eventually walked away when she heard someone coming around the corner.

A week later, a big thunderstorm hit Middleton. It was the kind of weather no one should be out in, but it didn't stop Ron from answering the door to see Kim drenched from head to toe.

"KP, what are you doing out in this storm?" he asked, worried she'd get sick, letting her in.

"I really needed to see you," she admitted. "I haven't been one hundred percent honest with you lately, but I wanna remedy that. Plus, I just need my best friend."

"Kim, you can tell me anything, but you can't stay in those clothes much longer," he told her. "Be right back."

When he came back out, he had his trademark jersey and a pair of her old sweatpants that had been left behind. With a quick 'thank you,' Kim headed into the bathroom to change, tossing her soaked clothes into the dryer.

"There she is," he smiled when she re-entered the small living room. "What'd you need to talk about?"

"I kinda lied the last time we hung out," she admitted.

"Lied about what?" he asked.

"Jason and I never became an item. That date was a bit of disaster that night," she laughed, remembering it. "I don't know why I lied—it wasn't just to you, but to Monique too. I think I just didn't wanna seem pathetic, you know?"

"You're not pathetic," he told her.

"Oh, c'mon, the fact that I lied about it makes me pathetic," she pointed out. "It's just…I didn't want it to seem like I couldn't move on. I have moved on, but you're kind of a tough act to follow."

"Don't lose hope, KP, you'll find someone," he attempted to cheer her up.

"Still best friends?" she asked.

"Always," he smiled.

The force of the storm caused the power to go out in that moment, leaving them in darkness. Turning on his phone's flashlight, Ron looked to her.

"Well, I guess that's that. You can stay here tonight," he told her.

"I really shouldn't," Kim replied.

"It's no big," he insisted.

"That's my line!" she teased.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ron, no." She looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm not moving off the sofa," he challenged her.

"Oh, yes you are," she laughed, playfully pushing him. Apparently, it was a bit more forceful than she intended and they both tumbled to the floor, Kim landing on top of him ungracefully.

The moment went from funny to awkward in two seconds, Kim's eyes widening. She quickly scrambled up off of him, deciding to take him up on his offer after all, heading toward his bedroom in a fit of embarrassment. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** DUN DUN DUN! I got a bit feelsy, but at least Kim's confiding in him again.


	4. Bagels and Eavesdroppers

Kim woke up the next morning to find a note from Ron…taped to her forehead.

 _KP, went out to pick up breakfast at the bakery down the street. Be back soon. Ron._

"What are you doing in Ron's bed?" Cheyenne asked, causing Kim to be alarmed. Obviously, the worst case scenario had manifested.

"I stayed over, but he slept on the couch, I swear," Kim told her, but it was no use. It was as if Ron's girlfriend didn't even hear a word she said, as she kept ranting.

Ron entered his apartment, noting that Cheyenne was going off about something.

"Who wants bagels?" Ron asked enthusiastically. He then saw Cheyenne and Kim at the doorway of his bedroom. "I got—oh."

"…such a little bit—Ron," his girlfriend stopped short of her harsh words.

"What did you just call her?" he asked, not even the slightest bit amused.

There was no response, just dead silence. Kim looked on uncomfortably.

"Bagels?" Kim asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, didn't you get my note?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping," Kim told him.

He laughed nervously in response to the situation between his newest girlfriend and his…well, he didn't really like to think of Kim as an ex. But what did that say about him?

"I should probably get going," Kim told them. She went to retrieve her now dry clothes from the dryer, and dressed in them in the bathroom.

"Bagel to take with you?" Ron asked, holding one out to her. "Cinnamon raisin; your—"

"Favorite! Thanks," she smiled, taking the offered bagel before leaving.

* * *

"It was the less than ideal sitch, Monique," Kim sighed, plopping down on the sofa at the apartment she shared with her friend.

"Do you think Cheyenne could be Bonnie two-point-oh?" Monique asked.

"I don't know," Kim admitted. "I mean, if I thought my boyfriend was messing around behind my back, I'd be pretty mad at both parties."

"Understandable," Monique agreed. "I mean, you almost gave Bonnie what she deserved when she kissed Ron."

"Don't remind me," Kim sighed.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Ron decided to go back to being friends because you two were arguing a lot, right?" Monique asked.

"Pretty much. It was like, we were suddenly too scared to confide in each other about anything," Kim admitted.

"Why do think that was?"

"I don't know, really. We're okay with confiding in each other now, but it's like we put too much pressure on ourselves when it was a relationship," Kim explained. "Which is stupid, because frankly, we've been best friends for eighteen years!" Her eyes widened, realizing the one mistake that could've prevented all of this mess.

"Now, you catch my drift," Monique smirked.

"What am I going to do?" Kim asked.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe communicate?" Monique suggested. "Sorry girl, no best friend fudge with me on this topic."

"I appreciate the honesty," Kim assured her. "There's no way I could ever convince him that it'll be better this time around."

"Anniversary," Monique coughed, not-so-subtly.

"Anniversary?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, in two months, it isn't just the formal, but it's also the five year anniversary of that junior prom kiss, girl," Monique told her.

Kim reminisced briefly about junior prom. They had just saved the world after having both realized they both felt the same about one another. Dancing with him, knowing they had a connection deeper than just friends had made her heart soar. Bravely, she had initiated that first, sweet, heart-racing kiss. Everything about that moment was perfect. She knew in that instant that it was the first night of the rest of their lives. He was the one for her.

"I think you're onto something," Kim smiled. "I need a plan."

"Ooh, can we name the plan? Ya know like a secret agent thing?" Monique asked excitedly.

"Operation Random Ink," Kim decided.

"Random…Ink?" Monique questioned.

"Yeah, it's an anagram," Kim told her. Monique's eyes widened once she realized.

"Ohhhh, Random Ink, Kim and Ron; I like it," she replied.

* * *

The crowd went wild. Ron had just scored a touchdown right before halftime, putting the Middleton Tigers up six points. The cheerleaders riled up the crowd even more, cheering for Ron. It felt a bit like déjà vu for Kim. Her smile faded when she saw the way Ron looked at Cheyenne; it was how he used to look at her.

From where Monique was sitting, she could tell he was looking at Kim. She smiled to herself, satisfied that her friends were finally seeing the light, so to speak. Operation Random Ink may just work itself out.

The game ended with Ron scoring the winning touchdown. The crowd went wild. Kim was cheering on her best friend enthusiastically. It was a night of celebration, but before she could even get a word in, Ron and Cheyenne went off on their own to who knows where.

* * *

It was a typical Monday for Ron; classes, lunch, more classes. It wasn't the worst Monday he had, but it could be better. Hearing voices coming from around the corner, he stopped short when he heard Kim.

"…never good together."

"Gotta find a real man, am I right?" Monique asked.

"Totally," Kim agreed.

"There is a reason that exes stay exes," Monique added.

Ron couldn't listen anymore, quickly turning around and going the opposite way. When Kim came to him during that thunderstorm, he thought that maybe they would have another chance eventually, but it was obvious she didn't feel that way. Even Monique, who was once their biggest cheerleader, seemed to think Kim deserved better than him.

It was that overheard conversation that led to their first fight since before they broke up. Two weeks had passed since then and Ron was avoiding Kim like the plague. Monique and Kim were at Bueno Nacho, sitting at the usual booth she and Ron used to sit at. When the guy in question entered to find them sitting there, he tried to leave, but Kim caught up to him.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked.

"I'm suddenly not hungry," he snapped.

"Alright, fine, don't get snippy with me," she retorted. "You're the one who's been avoiding me." Others in the restaurant—mainly college students—had turned their attention on them, some pointing cellphones at the scene being made. Ned looked on with a worried look on his face.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna be around you," Ron argued.

In that moment, Kim's heart broke into pieces.

"You don't mean that," she spoke, holding back her tears.

"Whatever," was all he said before going towards the door.

"Good luck finding a new best friend!" she shouted at him as he walked away. After a moment, she turned to Monique. "What just happened?"

Noticing the onlookers that had filmed the scene on their phones, Monique spoke to them all with her trademark sass.

"What are y'all lookin' at? Put your phones away, this ain't no sideshow," she told them.

This was not boding well for Operation Random Ink.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** shit just hit the fan and I ain't even sorry lol


	5. So the Drama

**Best Friends to Best Frenemies?**

"Kim, you better get in here," Monique told her after reading the headline on the university's journalism site. Someone's video of the Bueno Nacho showdown was posted below.

"What's the sitch, Monique?" Kim asked.

"The entire student body knows about you and Ron," she told her. "Listen to this: ' _According to multiple sources present during the altercation, it's not splitsville for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. If you're not in the know, the two have been best friends since meeting in pre-school. The two became more than friends at their junior prom, later going back to being just friends in their sophomore year of college. Now, in their senior year, the two had started dating other people, which seems to have led to this final split. From the argument, nobody could quite tell who was at fault, but most are saying that Ron was unnecessarily harsh._ '"

"Oh my gosh," was all Kim could muster, her hand held to her mouth.

"Wait, there's more and it's not good," Monique informed her. "They said that they managed to get a quote from Bonnie Rockwaller who has known you two since kindergarten."

"Great, what does it say?" Kim asked.

"It says, and I quote, ' _Everyone knows that Stoppable is a loser. Thank God she's coming to her senses and being a real head cheerleader. He did nothing but bring her cool factor down.'"_ Monique finished. "This isn't good at all."

"Has Ron read this yet?" asked Kim with worry.

"Not that I know of," Monique replied. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"I need to talk to him," Kim explained, "but first, I need to find Bonnie."

"Oh, this I gotta see," Monique slipped her flip-flops on, following Kim to the parking lot.

From afar, Kim could see Bonnie running her mouth to Ron who had just got in his car, slamming the door hard before driving away. Monique looked on a couple feet away from where Kim now stood with Bonnie.

"What did you say to him just now?" Kim asked her.

"That you're better off without him, duh," Bonnie smirked. "I may have said something else, but I just can't remember."

Monique was awaiting Kim's rebuttal, but instead heard a loud smack.

"Oh my damn!" Monique exclaimed when Kim walked away from Bonnie and towards her. "I was wondering when you were gonna snap on her, girl."

"It's not like she hasn't had it coming," Kim replied. "That felt good." The two of them walked over to Kim's car. "Now to find Ron."

"Do you even know if he's home?" Monique asked.

"He's not," was all Kim said as she settled into the driver's seat. She continued to speak to Monique through the rolled down window. "He's at the old treehouse."

"And you know this…how?" she asked.

"I just do," Kim assured her. "We'll talk later."

* * *

Ron wasn't having the greatest day…in fact, he was pretty sure it was the worst day of his life. He had ended things with Cheyenne the morning after the Bueno Nacho fiasco, saw how he and Kim ended up making local headlines, received phone calls from his parents and Kim's, and lastly, had to listen to Bonnie's trash talking. His ronunicator began furiously beeping.

"Wade, what's wrong? Is Kim alright?" he asked, still worried that something awful had befallen her.

"Oh, Kim's fine, believe me," Wade laughed. "You gotta see this footage taken after you left school." A video was displayed on the screen, and Ron watched as Kim confronted Bonnie, gasping in shock when he saw Kim's hand connect with Bonnie's face with a loud smack.

"What is happening!?" Ron asked in a panic.

"I don't know, but I thought you should see," Wade told him, still laughing. "Gotta go. We'll talk soon."

The sounds of creaking from the ladder below alerted him, causing him to grab his slingshot. As soon as he saw a hand, he shot it, the rock just missing the auburn head of hair.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed, ducking.

"KP?" he asked with surprise.

"I brought Bueno Nacho," she told him, holding up the bag once she was safely inside. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I think we should," he agreed. "You really gave a Bonnie what she had coming."

"Oh God, you saw that?" she asked.

"Wade showed me someone's video of it," Ron told her.

"Okay, well you need to sit up and let me sit beside you, or else I'm gonna eat your nacos," Kim teased.

"Those are fightin' words, KP, you wouldn't dare," he challenged her, a slight smile appearing on his face that he was trying not to show.

"Was that a smile?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"No," he lied.

"Well, before you get these nacos, you need to tell me why you acted so harshly," Kim told him. "Ron, if I did something wrong, I have no idea what it was."

"I overheard you and Monique talking about why exes stay exes," he confessed. "Though now I'm sure I misunderstood."

"Ron, we weren't talking about you," Kim assured him, a hand on his back. "We were discussing Monique's ex."

"That makes sense," he told her. "That guy was a jerk."

"Mhmm," Kim agreed. "Ron, I'd never say things like that about you. Don't you know me at all?"

"I'm sorry, KP," he told her. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Kim wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"It's okay, we're okay," she spoke softly, her fingers tangled up in his trademark messy hair. This was it. She needed to tell him. It was now or never. "I'm still in love with you, Ron." It was said in a whisper. "I love you."

"For real?" he asked, looking into her green eyes.

"For real," she confirmed. "Look, I'm taking a huge risk here, cause I'm not even sure if you feel the same, but—mmph!"

Kim's eyes closed contently, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers. God, how she missed being with him like this; the soft but passionate kisses, one hand in her hair and the other around her waist, his essential Ron-ness. Their foreheads were pressed together when the kiss ended—she didn't want it to end, already missing him.

"I love you too," he confessed, slightly out of breath. "I never stopped."

She tried to blink back her tears, but they fell anyways. The only difference between last night and now is that Ron wiped them away.

"What if we screw this up again?" she asked. "I mean, I finally figured out what went wrong last time, but there's other ways of messing things up."

"What did you figure out?" he asked curiously.

"After being so used to being in a relationship, it's like we didn't maintain the actual friendship itself, so we allowed insecurities to keep us from confiding in each other," she explained. "That's easily remedied. I just can't help but feel like there was more to it than that."

"There was," he admitted.

"What haven't you told me?" she inquired.

"I guess it's pretty stupid now, but I always felt like I needed you more than you needed me," Ron told her. "Being without you was kind of like only having half a heart, and it just seemed like you were totally fine; whole and intact."

"You really felt that way? All these years?" she asked. "Ron, I always need you. I'm sorry if it never seemed like it. I'm not the best at showing my vulnerabilities."

"You can be vulnerable with me, KP, always," he assured her.

"I need you for support," she told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "and love." Another kiss was pressed to his lips. "I need your unintentionally romantic words, and your cheery disposition. I always need some Ronshine in my life. I need you on my worst days, to comfort me and care for me, just as I do for you. Most importantly, I just need you because of who you are."

"I think I need to kiss you again," he smiled, moving in closer, their lips just a breath away, but he reached around her to grab the Bueno Nacho bag. He laughed when he saw her jaw drop in disbelief.

"You did not just do that," she remarked.

"What? I wanted my nacos," he replied.

"I see how it is," she teased, "you love those nacos more than the girl who got them for you."

"Mhm," he jokingly replied after biting into it.

"You're so weird," she laughed, "But I love you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Only 1 or 2 more chapters left...we shall see...


	6. Epilogue-ish

**Two Months Later**

"KP, c'mon, we're gonna be late!" Ron called out to her.

"We can be fashionably late," she retorted from inside their bedroom.

Only a few minutes later, Kim stepped out into the small living room where Ron was playing around on his phone. He looked up at the sound of her heels on the hardwood floor, his eyes widening. The sleeveless black tea length chiffon dress hugged her curves perfectly. It was almost reminiscent of the dress she wore to the Middleton Days Festival with a classier spin on it.

"Wow," he remarked, getting up off the sofa, "KP, you look beautiful…not that you don't always look beautiful, it's just—"

"I get it, Ron," she laughed. "You don't look so bad, yourself."

"Shall we, m'lady?" he asked in a ridiculously posh voice.

"We shall," she replied in a voice just as posh sounding as his.

* * *

Things had calmed down amongst the student body's rumor mill in regards to Kim and Ron. Several people had been happy—relieved, even—that they were back together; especially Monique.

"Girl, you look fab!" Monique exclaimed. "There's no way that boy can keep his eyes off of you."

It was at that moment Ron appeared with drinks for them all.

"Now why would I wanna keep my eyes off her?" he asked rhetorically.

"You two enjoy your anniversary!" Monique told them.

"Anniversary?" he asked, turning to Kim.

"It's been five years since junior prom," she explained.

"Does it count with the being broken up for two years and all?" he questioned.

"Shhh, what two years?" she asked.

"Ohhh, I feel ya," he realized.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he pressed his lips to hers. The two danced for a while, enjoying the live band and being together in this setting again. It was so perfect, up until the…

 **Beep beep beep beep.**

"Wade? What's the sitch?" she asked, already in mission mode, though there hadn't been anything substantial as of late.

"The woods near Middleton Park," Wade told her. "I got an anonymous tip that someone's planning something big. Better get over there, quick!"

"We're on our way," she told him.

* * *

After changing into her mission gear with a bikini underneath—just in case of having to take the fight to the hidden swimming hole—Kim grabbed her backpack and set out with Ron who had changed into his own mission clothes.

"Stay close, we've got no idea who this is and what they're capable of," Kim told him as they made their way through the woods.

Upon arriving at the clearing where the swimming hole was, she saw nobody. Not a soul was in sight. Maybe they had missed their chance to stop this person.

"I don't like this," she whispered. "It feels like—"

"A trap?" Ron asked. Kim whirled around and gasped at the sight before her. There her best friend was—the love of her life—on one knee, holding a small velvet box in his hand. "KP, you know how much I love you, but I'm gonna tell you again. I love you more than anything. You're the one person who knows me better than I know myself sometimes. We've been through so much together. I can't live without you, Kim."

"Ron…" Kim was tearing up, unable to process what exactly was happening.

"Marry me, KP…please and thank you?" he asked, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"Yes," she laughed, smiling as her tears spilled over.

"Yeah?" he asked, making sure he heard her right.

"Yes, get over here!" she told him.

He opened the box, revealing a round cut diamond set in a silver band that had an intricate, pretty design to it.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Before I put it on you, look at the engraving," Ron suggested. Upon eyeing the inner side of the band, Kim read the first words she had ever spoken to him.

 _You're weird, but I like you._

"It's perfect," she told him, unable to stop smiling as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"And I,"—he kissed her forehead—"love you. Always."

"Race you into the water?" Kim asked, already revealing her bikini underneath her mission clothes.

"You're on!" he replied.

They laughed as they nearly made it at the same time, playfully arguing over who actually made it in first. The moonlight illuminated the new ring on Kim's finger where it would stay forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Head over to ao3 (or my tumblr) to see photos of Kim's dress and the engagement ring. I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
